Tystnad
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] Slutet, efter slutstriden. Skriver jag mer så avslöjar jag ju allt, så det gör jag inte. Varning dock för karaktärers död.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

Varning för karaktärer som dör...(det lät skumt..:-) )

* * *

_Tystnad_.

Hon reste sig från sin hukande ställning. Runt henne var absolut tyst. Det eldröda håret låg klistrat mot pannan och hon kände blodet dunka i ett sår på kinden. Hon såg ner på sina såriga händer, den ena hårt knuten runt hennes trollstav. Kläderna var smutsiga och trasiga efter den dygnslånga kampen på slagfältet. Fortfarande var det tyst. Hon såg sig omkring, inte en rörelse kunde hon se, allt var stilla. Himmelen var blodröd av solnedgången i väster. Träden var färgade av solen och kastade mörka skuggor. När hon inte längre var bländad såg hon alla kroppar som omgav henne, kroppar av både dödsätare och ordensmedlemmar. Hon kunde inte avgöra om de var döda eller levande, ingen rörde sig.

_Tystnad_.

I ett försök att bryta den tunga tystnaden tog hon ett försiktigt steg mot Hogwarts silhuett. Fortfarande var allting stilla omkring henne. Hon började gå snabbare. Hon försökte att inte se åt sidorna, samtidigt som hon försökte se om hon kände igen någon. Ensamheten började kännas påtaglig. Var hon ensam kvar? Hon började spring upp för kullen, där hon sett den sista rörelsen innan tystnaden kom. När hon kom upp såg hon ut över slagfältet, blodrött färgat av solen, fortfarande inget som rörde sig. En gestalt till vänster om henne fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon vände sig långsamt om, som om hon rörde sig i sirap. Hon gick sakta fram till den och sjönk ner på knä i leran. Hon sträckte ut handen mot honom, men stannade precis innan hon nuddade hans ansikte. Han mun var formad i ett leende och hon följde konturerna av hans läppar. Han andades inte och hon visste att han inte var kvar här. Hon slöt hans gröna ögon och satt en lång stund och såg på honom. Han hade lyckats, precis som hon visste att han skulle göra. Hon grät inga tårar för honom för hon visste att han inte hade kunnat leva med det han gjort. Även om han hade varit tvungen så skulle han känt skuld.

_Tystnad_.

Hon reste sig upp och fortfarande var tystnaden kompakt. Till vänster låg en gestalt hon kände igen allt för väl. Hon föll ner på knä bredvid henne och strök bort hennes otämjda hår från hennes ansikte. De bruna ögonen stirrade oseende upp på himmelen. Tårarna började rinna ner för hennes kinder när hon insåg den enorma förlust som gjorts. De må ha vunnit, men de var ändå alla förlorare. Hon fällde tårar för sin bästa vän innan hon stängde hennes ögon och bad henne farväl.

_Tystnad_.

Med tårarna fortfarande rinnande gick hon runt i tystnaden bland de stupade och slöt deras ögon. Trollstavarna lade hon på deras hjärtan och knäppte sedan deras händer över dem. Hon gjorde ingen skillnad på vilken sida de kämpat. De var alla människor och alla lika inför döden. Hon tappade räkningen på alla stupade hon kände. Vinden som börjat blåsa torkade hennes tårar som oupphörligen rann ner för hennes kinder. Den fick hennes hår att fladdra efter henne som flammande eld. Fortfarande var det alldeles tyst, bara vindens sus i trädens kronor hördes. Det blev mörkare men hon gick oförtrutet vidare och utförde sin gärning.

_Tystnad_.

Hennes hjärta stannade nästan när hon såg flera gestalter med samma eldröda hår som hon själv ligga orörliga. Hon skakade sin mor häftigt, men visste att det inte fanns något liv kvar i henne. Tårarna kom nu med förnyad kraft. Hennes far låg lika livlös bredvid med en arm beskyddande om hennes mor. Hon sträckte ut handen och strök honom hjälplöst över kinden. Hon lade huvudet mot sin mors bröst och önskade mest av allt att hon kunde få höra hennes hjärta slå igen. Med tårar i ögonfransarna somnade hon av utmattning.

_Tystnad_.

När hon vaknade vad det nästan helt mörkt och fortfarande tyst. Hon kysste sina föräldrars pannor och blicken for vidare till de andra. De andra som var hennes bröder. Hon mindes alla de gånger de tagit hand om henne, hjälpt henne och retats med henne. Nu fanns de inte mer och hon ångrade att hon inte tillräckligt många gånger talat om för dem att hon älskade dem. Hon såg mellan dem och insåg sedan att det fattades två. Den näst äldsta och den yngsta fattades. Hon kunde inte se dem någonstans. Hon reste sig för att finna dem.

Plötsligt kände hon en hand på sin axel och snurrade runt. Innan hon visste något annat så var hon i sin yngsta brors famn. Han höll hårt om henne och när han lossade greppet om henne så såg hon upp på honom. Hon såg att hans ansikte var tårstrimmigt och att glöden i hans blick var borta. Hans röda hår var ostyrigt och smutsigt. De stod en lång stund och hämtade styrka från varandra. När han släppte henne vinglade hon till och han sträckte ut handen mot henne. Tillsammans slöt de sina fyra bröders ögon och knäppt deras händer över deras trollstavar. Hon såg på dem som varit hennes familj och tårar rann ner för kinderna.  
- Kom Gin. Remus har gjort hela slagfältet oberörbart av väder och vind. De är skyddade här. Vi måste gå till Charlie och säga att du lever, sa han med rosslig röst och tårar i ögonen. Hon såg upp på honom och nickade. De gick mot Hogwarts. Med sig bar hon minnet av dem som hon älskat och som alltid skulle finna kvar i hennes hjärta.


End file.
